Story of 2 Survivors
by deadrademon
Summary: The story of 2 lovers who just escaped an eternal deathtrap. - Recommended to have at least finished Arc 1 of Sword Art Online No I don't know how to use paragraphs XD (jk, jk, just didn't want to use em). I have 6 or 7 parts. If you don't want more, I'll post more. If you want more, I'll post more. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The final battle comes between Heathcliff and Kirito, where Asuna sacrificed her life for Kirito to defeat Heathcliff and save everyone trapped in Aincrad. Kirito, filled with sadness and rage over his now dead wife, defeats Heathcliff to avenge her sacrifice. Kirito realizes that the final strike that Heathcliff used on Kirito drained his life bar far beyond normal and they both disintegrated into a multitude of pixels. Kirito finds himself on an edge watching Aincrad slowly crumble when Kayaba Akihiko appears and tells Kirito that he won, but Kirito says, "no, I failed. My only love is dead because I failed to save her." Kirito began to sob over all of the memories he had with Asuna. The S-rated stew, the cabin they bought, their marriage, finding Yui and becoming her parents. "All of these memories, but she isn't coming back," he says between his sobs. Akihiko said to him, "look to your left" as he fades away into the abyss. Kirito looks to his left to see his stunning wife sobbing because she can't find him either. Kirito gets up, wipes his tears away, starts running to her and screams at the top of his lungs, "ASUNA!" She looks up to see Kirito running to her as she starts to get up from the edge. She starts running to Kirito, crying in joy, screaming his name, "KIRITO!" They meet in each other's' warm embrace, kissing and sobbing for minutes. "Kirito," Asuna says when their lips unlock. "Asuna," Kirito responds, "how are you alive." "I don't know, and I don't care. I only want to be with you right now, I love you." They sit back down on the ledge and watch Aincrad slowly break down. Asuna lays her head on Kirito's shoulder as she slowly starts to cry tears of joy. As they watch the destruction, they see their log cabin fall into the void under Aincrad. Asuna say, "I'm going to miss that house. All the memories of you, Yui and I." "Yea, those were the days," Kirito says. Kirito asks Asuna, "before the end, I want to know our name." She says that her name is Asuna Yuuki. Kirito responds saying that his name is Kazuto Kirigaya. Akihiko appears to tell them that everyone that was in Aincrad has been safely logged out and should wake up soon. He also tries to tell them his reasons behind his sick game, but they didn't care, they just wanted to be left alone. Akihiko tells them that Aincrad will be entirely gone in 3 minutes and then promptly leaves. For their final 2 and a half minutes they just sit there with each other knowing that this will be their last moment together. Their final 30 seconds are spent locking lips. Right before the game is shut down, Asuna says, "I will always love you, Kazuto." Few minutes later, Kazuto wakes up in a hospital asking, "Where am I? How did I get here? How am I alive?" He awakes to find his cousin, Suguha, at the end of the bed soaked in tears trying to hold her some back, but failing to. She hurries to Kazuto hugging him and telling him how scared she was. Kazuto looks to his right to see someone with long, orange hair laying in a hospital bed slowly waking up. He realizes that someone in the bed was his one and only love, Asuna Yuuki! Kazuto tried to let Suguha go and he tries to get up to kiss Asuna, but she held him back saying, "WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING?!" He explains to her that Asuna is his one and only love. He shakes Suguha off and he goes over to Asuna. "I've finally found you, Asuna," said Kazuto where Asuna replied with, "So have I Kazuto." Asuna tries to get up and hug Kazuto, but collapses over where Kazuto catches her. "Hey there, calm down. You're not as well as I am." While Kazuto holds her, they stare deeply into each other's eyes, wondering what will happen through the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you Kazuto," says Asuna with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his lap. "I love you too Asuna," Kazuto says as he leans down to kiss her. Suguha, Liz and Silica yelled at them saying, "come on you two. The food's getting cold," as they enjoyed each other's' company, Asuna and Kazuto went over to the picnic to enjoy the sandwiches that Asuna made which everyone loves, especially Kazuto. "Maybe tomorrow I can come over and we can have a special dinner and watch a movie," said Kazuto. "I might just have to take you up on that offer. How's tomorrow at 6?" "That sounds great, see you then." Suguha, Liz and Silica said with a disgusted look, "come on guys, not now. Let's just enjoy our food." "Fine." They both said. "5 o'clock. Better start heading over to Asuna's," Kazuto said. He hopped onto his motorbike and headed over to her house where her mother was not home so she couldn't say anything. "15 minutes till 6. Perfect!" Kazuto said as he arrived at Asuna's house. Kazuto walked over to the door and knocked not knowing that Asuna was waiting on the other side of the door waiting to surprise him. Kazuto arrives at the door preparing to knock, but before his hand even hits the door, Asuna opens the door and lunges into his arms snuggling him. Kazuto screams causing his face to start to turn redder than a fresh tomato. Asuna slightly giggles at him and starts to kiss him. "I've been waiting for you this whole time," "I can see. You scared me pretty good." They go inside where Kazuto remarks her house saying, "Wow, it's so nice here." "Thanks, I spent an hour tidying up everything, before I scared the living hell out of you." Kazuto's faced turned red again and he started laughing. "I made the closest thing to the S-rated stew I made in SAO here. Have a taste." "Nah, I'll wait until we start. I want to be surprised. Not as bad as how well you scared me though" "Well, sit down then. It'll be ready in a few minutes." The table was set with fancy dinnerware and appetizers. Kazuto could see Asuna's famous sandwiches and went to grab one, but she came in, slaps the sandwich out of his hand and tells him, "Wait For ME!" Kazuto apologizes and patiently waits for Asuna to finish the stew and bring it over to the table. "Time to eat, give me your bowl Kirito." He hands her his bowl as he said, "that's my online name. You shouldn't use that in real life." "Oh, I'm sorry. I still miss our life in SAO." We'll create it again, I promise," assured Kazuto. They begin their dinner and started to talk about stuff. "How's Suguha been Kirito err Kazuto," Asuna says as her face begins to turn red in embarrassment. "She's fine, I guess. She's been playing this weird game called ALfheim Online. I've heard it's a VRMMORPG like Sword Art Online, but I think that you can actually log out." Asuna starts to giggle and said, "maybe we can play some day. Maybe they'll bring Aincrad in and we can start our online lives again." Asuna started to tear up, remembering their old life and how much she misses it. Kazuto comforts her saying, "I miss our SAO life, but why live in a virtual life for our whole life while we are alive and well?" "You have a point," Asuna says as she goes to hug Kazuto. "Those sandwiches were amazing, but that stew was godlike. That tasted just like the S-Rated from SAO." Kazuto said. Asuna began to blush and said, "glad you loved it. Are you still hungry?" "No, I feel perfect. How about you, how do you feel?" "Good, but the stew needed more spices." "No it didn't, perfection at its finest." Asuna jumps on him and starts to kiss him and says in the most seductive way, "Stop sucking up." Kirito responds saying sexually before he goes to start kissing Asuna, "I'll suck up however I want." "Why don't we start the movie?" Asuna says where Kazuto replied saying, "I just want to be with you forever." "Oh you will," replied Asuna seductively. They head over to the living room with a bottle of soda, 2 glasses, and start their movie. Kazuto had no clue what they were watching and what he was in for, but didn't care, he just cared that he was near to Asuna. She rested her head onto Kazuto's shoulder as the began to watch the movie.


	3. Chapter 3 (NSFW)

"So, what did you think about the movie," Kazuto said. "It was good. Could have been better," Asuna said. "I should probably get home." "NO, you're too tired, something will happen to you on the way home and I can't live with that. You're staying right here with me" "What about your mom, won't she be mad?" "Don't worry about her, she's going to be gone for a week I think." Kazuto thinks over her "offer" and declines saying, "I should really be getting home, Suguha is probably worrying about where I am." "You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here," demanded Asuna. "Well, ok, fine. I'll stay, the night," said Kazuto feeling defeated. Asuna pushed his chin up and says , "It's ok Kirito, just pretend it's a sleepover." Kazuto kisses Asuna and agrees. "Let's go upstairs and get ready for bed. It's getting late."Asuna says. "Okay. Let's go." Kazuto responds. "Wait, I didn't bring any clothes to sleep in." "You'll be fine Kirito." "Kazuto," responded Kazuto. "Sorry Kazuto." They go upstairs, holding hands, heading to Asuna's room. "I'm going to change. Don't look otherwise, I'm going to slap you," Asuna says to Kazuto. "Okay, I'll look away. Tell me when to look back." Asuna looks through her closet to find her sexiest outfit. She finds it and changes into it. She then tells Kazuto that he can look back. He looks back to find Asuna in a very skimpy lingerie set of bra and panties. Kazuto could faintly see the outline of her nipples, ass and best of all, her vagina. Kazuto quickly looks away and says, "Asuna, what are you doing?" "I wanted you to stay because... because my feelings for you are too strong. I want you. I need you now. Please Kirito, look at me." Kazuto looks back at her, looking embarrassed to be seeing his girlfriend almost naked. "Do you like it Kirito?" "I love it," says Kazuto still looking as red as a tomato. Asuna walks closer to Kazuto seeing his bulge, knowing that he secretly wants her as does she. Asuna jumps on to Kazuto sitting on the bed with her legs spread across his legs and her hands resting on his shoulders. She tries to lean in for a kiss from Kazuto, but he pulls away. "What's wrong Kirito?" Asuna said. "I don't know Asuna. It just feels too soon. I love you too much to f**k up our relationship." "I think it's time. Lets try and see what happens. Kirito errr, Kazuto, I love you in real life more than I loved you in SAO, I love you more than your love for Elucidator from SAO and I need you more than the Earth needs the Sun." "I understand, Asuna." He lets her kiss him as the lights dim slowly and he puts his arms around her. They kiss lightly until Kazuto slowly moves down to her neck to give her a hickey. As he sucks on Asuna's neck, he began to undo her lingerie bra and she began to unbutton his shirt. Once her bra was undone and her breasts free, Kazuto began to fondle her right breast with his left hand, using his right hand to comfort her back. Asuna releases a light moan as does Kazuto while sucking on her neck. "Oh Kirito, I didn't know you were so good," Asuna moans. Kazuto picks her up still sucking on her neck and sets her back on the bed. Asuna pulls off her panites and attemps to undo Kazuto's pants."My god, she's so beautiful," Kazuto thinks to himself as he sees his naked girlfriend for the first time laying on her bed. Kazuto stops her before she could undo his pants by quickly moving to her vagina and start to perform oral by penetrating her inside walls with his tongue. Asuna couldn't contain it and released all over Kazuto making him more aroused. He licked up her cum before she could even say anything. "Oh, Kirito, I'm so sorry," Asuna said as Kazuto began to stand up. "What are you doing, Kirito?" "I think it's time, Asuna," Kazuto said as he pulled down his pants. "Don't laugh, okay?" "At what. Oh, nevermind. I love every part of you, Kazuto," Asuna says as she giggles. "Wait right there," she said as she runs over to her closet and looks through her jacket. She finds in her right jacket pocket a condom packet. She runs back over to her bed and gets back into the position she was. She put the condom to her right. Kazuto fully disrobes and his 5 inch dick springs out. "WOW!" Asuna says surprisingly as she jumps up to get a closer look. "Woah, can I touch it?" "What else are you going to do?" Asuna slowly grabs Kazuto's dick causing him to flinch. "Don't worry baby, I won't be too hard," Asuna says sexually as she wraps her mouth over his tip, returning the favor Kazuto gave to her on her neck. Kazuto releases a long moan as she slowly eases all of his length in her mouth and past the length of her tongue. "Wow, do you even have a gag reflex?" Kazuto said as Asuna went up and down his cock. "No I don't. You better not release before I'm done having fun," Asuna responded trying to seduce Kazuto, (which had no issues working). Asuna stopped sucking and switched places with Kazuto. Kazuto laying on the bed and Asuna on her knees doing all she can to please Kazuto. Kazuto relaxes all of his tensed muscles, his back, his arms and his neck causing him to fall into a mess on her bed. "Well, 5 minutes seems good enough. Pass me that wrapper to your right." Kazuto now waking up from his euphoria hands her the condom. She tears the wrapper and tries to put it on his 5 inch cock. "You sure it'll fit? "Don't need to be THAT self-confident," Asuna says sarcastically. She gets the condom on and asks Kazuto if he's ready to which he replies saying, "yea, let's do this, baby." Asuna climbs onto the bed, over Kazuto's dick and slowly crouches until Kazuto's tip is right under her vagina. "What happened, Asuna?" "Just preparing myself. I've never done this Kazuto, you're my first time." "Wow Asuna. I've never done this either." She doesn't respond and eases the tip in. She screams in joy. "Does it hurt Asuna. Do you want me to stop?" "No Kirito, it's perfect." Asuna slowly allows the rest of his hard cock in her causing her to scream in pain and enjoyment. Kazuto lets out a groan of pleasure as all 5 inches of him enter Asuna's vaginal cavity. "Oh Asuna, yes, please, more," Kazuto pleads in between his groans. Asuna slowly pushes herself off of Kazuto's dick causing blood to trickle out of her vagina. "WHAT DID I DO, WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?" "It's ok, Kazuto. It just means that I'm not a virgin anymore. You took it from me and I'm glad you did." "Oh, okay. I guess you took mine too." Asuna rests her hands on Kazuto's abs while Kazuto holds on to Asuna's hips for support while Asuna moves her body up and down Kazuto's hard cock, moaning with each movement. "Try thrusting IN me Kazuto. Let's have some fun" Kazuto wraps his arms around Asuna's back, telling her to hang on. "What are you doing, Kazuto?" "Just get ready." She holds on to Kazuto's abs, preparing herself. Kazuto stands up still holding Asuna and not removing his cock from her cavity. He proceeds to thrust in and out of her. As she screams in shock, she moves her arms around his shoulders, becoming even more aroused and horny with each thrust, wanting all of him. Staring at his eyes and moaning louder and louder, She couldn't contain herself anymore, those lips, that tongue, she wanted it, no needed it. She came all over Kazuto's hard cock as she locked her lips with Kazuto's, forcing her tongue in her lover's mouth, shocking him, but he doesn't respond, he just allows it to happen as he thrusts harder and harder. Kazuto releases the lip lock, carries Asuna over to the bed, laying her on her back, still thrusting and groaning. Kazuto leans over to Asuna, thinking about going for her lips, but instead goes for her cold, hard nipple. Biting lightly on just the tip while using his right hand to grab her left tit to fondle and play with. Asuna starts moaning with each thrust, louder and louder. "Oh, Kirito. More, More. Faster. Faster. Don't stop, please." His voice muffled, Kazuto groans and says, "Oh, yes Asuna. Cum for me baby." She follows through and came all over Kazuto's hard cock. Kazuto, thrusting harder, faster and going deeper and deeper, faster and faster. Asuna, moaning Kazuto's avatar name, feeling his dick getting larger, preparing to cum. "WAIT!" Asuna shouts. Kazuto stops everything he was doing instantly and ask "What? What happened?" "You're about to cum. I can feel it. Let's have one last, great position before it all ends," she said looking sweaty, hot and out of breath from her moaning. Kazuto pulled out of Asuna still hard as he was before. Asuna's mouth filled with saliva, wanting more of him. He looked sweaty, tired and covered in many fluids, his condom soaked in Asuna's cum. "Why don't you turn around and show me that ass?" Kazuto said with the biggest grin on his face. She turns around with her knees and hands on the bed and says, "what are you doing?" "Oh, you'll see baby.". Kazuto inched forward readying to penetrate her for the last time tonight. He grabs his cock and shoves it deep in her with no warning. She screams and moans in enjoyment and pain. Kazuto, with both hands, grabs her hands and puts them behind her back, holding them with one hand. He uses his other hand to grab Asuna's neck and bring her head back as he starts sucking and biting her neck and cheek, waiting for her moans of enjoyment and pleasure. Using strong thrusts, each assault on her uterus causes her to moan and scream Kazuto's name. "I'm gonna cum if you keep this up, Kirito," she exclaims. "I want you to Asuna. Cum for me baby," Kazuto whispers in her ear. She cums full force causing Kazuto to release, scream her name and fall over her. They both collapse over in weakness. "I love you Kirito," "I love you Asuna, they say right before they pass out until the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4 (NSFW)

"Good morning, Kirito," Asuna said to Kazuto standing over him fully clothed and looked as fresh as a daisy as he began to wake up. "Oh, hey Asuna. What happened?" He said looking around, seeing the bed in a mess, liquids everywhere and seeing himself naked. He quickly pulls the cover over him, but before he did, he looked down to see a plastic condom around his now flaccid penis. He quickly takes it off and covers himself with Asuna's covers. "Oh, silly. It's ok Kirito, We had sex last night. You went a little crazy, but I liked it. You can remove the covers now Kirito. Your clothes folded by your feet. If you want to change in privacy, I can leave." "No, it's fine. I just forgot what happened last night, something must have messed with my memory. I'm sorry about your sheets by the way. I don't think all the stuff in them will wash out, I can buy you new ones." "It's ok Kirito. Don't worry about it. You slept like a baby after we finished, you must have been really tired. I had a lot of fun last night, little sore though. We should do that more often, baby." Yea, I was exhausted after I came. I do remember that I collapsed when we were done. I'm gonna get dressed." Kazuto got up from Asuna's bed, grabbed his clothes and began to get dressed. "Do you want something to eat? You must be starving," Asuna asked, patiently waiting for him to get dressed. "Yea, I am pretty hungry. You want me to cook? " he says jokingly. "Yea, why not? Let's see how well you can cook." "Wait, Wait. I was joking, Asuna. I really want to eat some breakfast that you made." "Well, okay Kirito. Only if you don't correct me when I call you Kirito." "Okay Asuna." They kiss right before they head downstairs, holding hands, and go to the kitchen to make breakfast. Kazuto stands near the kitchen talking and watching Asuna cook their breakfast. "So, what are you making?" he asked Asuna " I'm thinking about eggs and bacon with some fresh orange juice." "Sounds great, Asuna," Kazuto replied rubbing his eyes. "You still tired, Kirito?" Asuna asked as he yawns. "Yea, I guess I am. How about you? You were awake and ready before me." "Well, you woke up at about 9 and I had some issues sleeping, so I woke up many times throughout the night. I think I fully woke up around 6 or around there. I took a shower, cleaned myself from everything that came out of us. Speaking of which, you should probably shower. You kinda smell." "You should have woken me up so we could have showered together. Kill 2 birds with one stone," Kazuto said sexually. "Probably should have. We could have had fun in the shower too. Food looks done by the way." Asuna goes to the cupboard where she keeps her plates and takes out 2 plates to put 2 pieces of bacon and some eggs on each. "You can start eating if you want. I'm going to makes some orange juice for us," Asuna says as she goes to find some oranges. "Nah, I'll wait. I enjoy watching you cook. I also want to eat with you," Kazuto says while Asuna squeezes the juice out the oranges into each glass."The same mouth that ate out my pussy wants to eat my food with me, wow," Asuna thinks to herself shaking her head. "If you say so Kirito. Orange juice is done," she says as she walks over to Kazuto with his breakfast. Both head to the table, carrying their meal. They sit across from each other to watch each other eat. As Kazuto began to take his first bite, he smells the food and says, "Asuna. This. Food. Smells. AMAZING!" She blushes and giggles at his exclaim, watching him wolf down his food. "Slow down Kirito. You're going to choke." Just as she says that, he began to choke on his bacon. He grabs his orange juice to try and help him swallow, but it just makes it worse. Asuna just sits there laughing until she gets behind him and performs the heimlich maneuver. The bacon gets unstuck right as his face began to turn purple. "Saving me once again," he says between his gasps for air. "Yea," Asuna said beginning to cry. "Hey, what's wrong Asuna?" Kazuto asked he stood up to hug Asuna. "I just had a flashback of SAO, when I jumped in the way of Heathcliff's attack to keep you alive," she said, staring into Kazuto's eyes. "It's okay Asuna," he said, holding her head on his shoulder. "Don't you dare choke like that ever again." "I won't, I promise Asuna." They stand there for a few minute until they return back to their seats and finish their breakfast. "Hey, you busy today, Asuna?" "Yea, I got some stuff I need to do today. May I ask what you want to do? I'm not really in the mood for sex." "No, no, no. I don't want to do that, yet. I was thinking we try ALfheim online. Suguha should be fine with teaching me how to play. We can even meet Yui since ALO is built off of SAO." "REALLY!" Asuna screams as she runs to hug and kiss Kazuto. "If you're bullshitting me I will slap you so hard, your cheek will burn for months." "Hey, hey, hey, calm down. Since RECT Progress bought all the servers from Argus to build ALO, Yui should be in it too. Plus, I heard that your character, stats and inventory from SAO can be ported over. That tear necklace you had might help us find her too." "Kazuto, I love you so much right now that I would suck you off right now." "Not now Asuna. I've got to get home to Suguha. She's worried sick I bet." "Kazuto Kirigaya, I will suck your 5 inch cock right here, right now." "*sigh* okay. Be quick, please." "I'm going to take my time. I want to enjoy your sweet, sweet cock and I want you to enjoy me around your cock." Kazuto stands up, pulls down his pants and his underwear as his erection springs up. Asuna gets under the table as Kazuto sits down on the chair, legs spread, readying for Asuna to have her fun. Before Asuna grabs Kazuto's hard cock with her cold hands, he says, "Wait if someone walks in? What do we do?" She replies seductively saying, " Stop worrying, sit back, and enjoy," she replied seductively, grabbing his cock firmly. Kazuto flinched at the feeling of her cold hand grabbing his cock. Asuna began to rub it up and down slowly, spreading the cold of her right hand all over his hard dick. "WOW, your hand is so cold, but so nice." "You sure about that?" she says as she grabs Kazuto's ballsack with her freezing cold left hand. "ARGH!" Kazuto screams as she jerks his dick and moves his balls around in her chilling hand. "Asuna, please, I can't hold myself back." "You better hold yourself back. I just got started," she said right before she traces her tongue from the bottom of his scrotum up to the tip of his dick and eases it all in her mouth causing Kazuto to groan uncontrollably. She free's her mouth and says,"You love my mouth all over your cock, don't you?" "Yes I do, you dirty girl," Kazuto responds before his next groan. Asuna eases all 5 inches in her mouth and slightly bites causing Kazuto to scream in slight pain and total pleasure. "ARGH! What did you do, Asuna." "Don't worry, Kirito. Just enjoy," she responds after freeing herself. Kazuto closes his eyes and rests the back of his head on the chair as Asuna begins to suck him off, jerk him and play with his balls. She began to go faster and faster causing Kazuto to say, "if you keep that speed up, I'm going to cum." Muffled, she says, "Do it," as she continues to go faster. "ASUNA!" he screams right before he came all over her mouth and lips. "Oh Asuna, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." She holds up one finger telling him to wait as she swallows all of his sticky cum. She drains Kazuto of all of his juicy, sticky cum then she licks up all the cum stuck on her lips and swallows all of it. "How much fruit have you been eating? You tasted sweeter than I thought." Kazuto sat there in awe from Asuna not acting crazy over the thought that he came in her mouth without warning her. "Sweeter? Fruit? What?" Kazuto thinks to himself trying to process what had just happened. All that he could see and think about was the look of his beautiful girlfriend looking at him, waiting for him to say something.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wha-. What happened Asuna?" Kazuto asked. "You came in my mouth Kazuto. I swallowed your sweet, sweet cum. Have you been eating a lot of fruit?" "How did you swallow, isn't that your first time swallowing? I mean, I guess I have been eating a lot of pineapples and apples. I didn't think that it would affect it. Was it too sweet or something?" "Kirito, it was my first time, but you tasted like fruit juice. That's how sweet it was." Kazuto, looking at her in shock, got up and tried to put his pants, but Asuna stopped him saying, "what are you doing Kirito? Aren't you staying for a little bit?" "Um… well, I told you that I had to go after you had your fun. Suguha is probably about to try to find me and pull me away from here." "Well, okay then Kirito. I'm going to miss you. I enjoyed all of last night, every moment of it. Even the cuddling you weren't awake for." "I swear that we'll talk. I don't know when, but we will," Kazuto assured. "Cuddling when I wasn't awake?" Kazuto thought to himself as Asuna let Kazuto go so he can put his pants back on. As he pulls his pants back up and buckles his belt, Asuna gets up from under the table. She quickly stands up, kisses Kazuto and then starts to make out with him, forcing her tongue into Kazuto's mouth and tying knots with his tongue. Kazuto could taste the sweetness of his own cum on her tongue, very slightly. Asuna moves her hands around Kazuto's head, going through his deep dark hair. Kazuto grabs her hips and pulls her closer causing their pelvises to collide. Kazuto holds her against his body, making out together for five minutes until Kazuto forces himself free. "Now I know what you meant with my cum tasting sweet. The taste is still on your tongue," Kazuto said. Asuna giggled after he said that also saying, "did it bother you?" "No, you're right, it did kinda taste like fruit juice. Tasted a lot like pineapple. You taste that?" he asked, staring into her light brown eyes. "Yea, I tasted pineapple and some apple, maybe a little orange too," They head to the front door to let Kazuto leave, holding hands. They head outside, towards Kazuto's motorbike. Asuna started to look sad saying, "I'm going to miss you. I don't want you to go." Asuna began to cry at the thought of him leaving. Kazuto pushed her chin up and said," now look who's worrying. It's ok Asuna. I'll talk to you when you're free. Remember to get ALO so we can meet up online." "Okay Kirito," she says before she goes to kiss him. Kazuto gets on his bike, puts his helmet on, starts his bike and says, "bye Asuna. Talk to you later." As he starts off from Asuna's house, Asuna waves to him, waiting until she couldn't see him anymore. She walked back inside with her head down, crying and thinking to herself, "I miss him already." After stepping inside, she heads over to the table they ate at and began to clean up the mess they made. Leftover food and all of the dishes were on the table still. She takes her dish, glass and silverware to the kitchen where she throws out the remaining scraps into the garbage can and puts her dish, glass and silverware in the kitchen sink. She heads back over to the table to grab Kazuto's dish, glass and silverware. She looks at his plate, almost licked clean and his orange juice glass ¾ the way full. She looks at a clock and sees it's only 10:00. "Wait, it's only been an hour? How much longer until tomorrow?" she says depressingly. She sits down on the chair Kazuto was sitting on, feeling his warmth resonating off of the chair. Asuna began to cry at the flashback of him sitting in the same chair she sits on right now and choking from the bacon laying on the plate right before her, missing 2-3 bites. She noticed that all of his eggs were gone. "I guess he liked the eggs," she smirks only to go back to being sad. As Asuna wipes away her tears, she gets up, grabs Kazuto's dish, glass of orange juice and silverware. Bringing all of the items over to the kitchen, Asuna threw out the only bacon piece left and almost threw the orange juice down the sink, but instead drank it. "Mmmmm. Tastes like Kirito," she whispers with eyes closed and a look of euphoria, a big grin spread over her face.


	6. Chapter 6

"What did I do to Asuna? She's been acting a lot weirder ever since we had sex, a lot more demanding. I mean, I like it. It's sexy, but she kinda scares me when she acts like that. Was it because I let myself go a crazy, or is it because she loves me too deeply? I've also noticed she's been trying to control me, "Kazuto Kirigaya, I will suck your 5 inch cock right here, right now." This is different, what happened to the innocent girl I fell in love with? This is all my fault," he thought to himself. "WHERE THE F**K HAVE YOU BEEN, KAZUTO!" Suguha screamed as she ran to Kazuto with tears in her eyes. "I've been worried sick. I could have lost you." She exclaimed at him as she goes to hold him. "I'm never letting you go ever again. You're staying with me forever." Calm down Suguha. I was at Asuna's and I passed out. I was tired after the delicious food she made. I stayed the night. We then had breakfast and then I headed home at around 10." " Why do you smell so bad. What's this white stain on your pants? Nevermind, go inside and take a shower now. I'm about to pass out from your foul smell," Suguha said. "I thought I'm not suppose to leave your side ever again." "Oh, shut up smartass." Kazuto heads inside, goes to his room to finds some clean clothes. "Where did this stain come from? All my cum was either in her mouth or in that condom. Some must have fallen off .Sure hopes it washes out." Kazuto grabs his clean clothes and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. "What exactly happened last night? What did I do to her? Did I go too far? What's happening to me? "Yes I do you dirty girl." I have never said that before. Did that sex change me too? All of these question, but no answers." Kazuto leaves the shower, makes sure he smells good, puts on his clean clothes, leaves the shower and hides his stained clothes in the dirty laundry. Kazuto knocks on Suguha asking her if he can come in. "Come in," she responds. "So Kazuto, what did you do with Asuna?" "Umm… we had a really good dinner, then we watched a weird movie. I don't really remember it that well, I think I hit my head on something. I do remember that she and I talked for a bit until we fell asleep. I woke up on the couch and she was over me asking if I wanted breakfast. I said yes and she made some eggs, bacon and orange juice. We said goodbye and then I headed home from what I remember," Kazuto said as he described his stay. "Then how come you smelled really bad and had some weird stain on your pants?" "I don't remember that part." "Hey Suguha, I have a quick question about that game that you have been playing. ALfheim Online I think it's called." "What do you want to know?" she responded. "How is it, like what do you do?" "Well, I think it's a lot like Sword Art Online, just with fairies and a very different world, wait… you're not thinking about…" "Yes I am. I want to go online with Asuna. I heard that the devs are bringing in Aincrad." "NO, NO, NO, NO, YOU ARE NOT USING THE NERVEGEAR EVER AGAIN." "Please Suguha. Asuna and I miss our online lives and there aren't any other games that we like that we can play. In SAO, we owned a log cabin near a lake in Aincrad and we watched it fall into the void under Aincrad. We want that life back, that's why she and I want to use the nervegear again. We want to restart our online lives. Will you help me Suguha?" "I don't want to, but I want you happy Kazuto, so I'll help. You need a copy of of it?" "Yes please. Thank you Suguha," he says as he goes to hug her. "He never hugs me. What's with him today? What did they actually do? What did SHE do to him?" Suguha thinks to herself. "Also, I want to talk to you about something, Suguha." "What's wrong Kazuto?" "Promise me you won't say anything to anyone ever." "I promise that I won't tell anyone." "Okay. I think something happened to Asuna." "What do you mean?" "Well, ummm… we kinda did something we aren't suppose to. We had sex." "WHAT?! SO THAT'S WHAT YOU TWO DID! " Suguha screams. "Yea… I think I went crazy and it changed her. After the breakfast we had, she blew me too. She was saying," I will suck you right here." She also wouldn't let me leave without me letting her suck me." Wow. What the heck happened there?" "I don't actually know, Suguha. She also acts like she can't live without me." "Well… quite the predicament you have, older cousin, I don't think I can help you. I'm glad you told me though. I've been wondering what was up with you. You've been acting different since you got home." "I have? I guess she's been affecting me too," Kazuto said looking sad. "What's wrong Kazuto?" Suguha asks. "I don't know if she loves me, or my penis. I need your advice. What do I do?" "I told you Kazuto, I don't think I can help you." "Please, Suguha. I need some sort of help." "Well, I guess you can talk to her about how she has been acting and how she's been affecting you." "I should. I'll take to her. Thanks for the recommendation, Suguha," he says as he gets up. "Where are you going, Kazuto," Suguha asks. "Going to leave you alone so you can have some fun by yourself ," he responds jokingly. Suguha's face immediately turned red with embarrassment. " I-, I don't do that stuff, Kazuto!" Suguha exclaimed. "Okay, Suguha," he responded sarcastically as he left her room. Kazuto walked over to his room and looked for his phone. Finding his phone and turning it on, he sees over 20 calls and messages from Asuna. "What the hell?" Kazuto exclaims.


End file.
